


A Surprise for Sansa

by Sweetlyvillainous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Day 3, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Lady - Freeform, Modern AU, Theonsa Week, Trying To Conceive, a smidge of robbaery, false negative, freeform- theonsa, theon's a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlyvillainous/pseuds/Sweetlyvillainous
Summary: Sansa and Theon have been trying to conceive for some time. It's been hard to see her siblings families grow while she only receives negative tests. Today is no exception. Thanks to their mischievous pup, Lady, Theon discovers that Sansa's test may not have been as accurate as she believes.





	A Surprise for Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/48734444707/in/dateposted-public/)   

> 
> Theonsa week day 3 Family!  
Have some soon to be family fluff! Enjoy! Thanks to Diligentocelot for beta'ing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with George R.R. Martin, David Benioff, or D.B. Weiss.

With a sharp intake of breath Sansa waited staring at the thin plastic stick in her hands. Gripping it so tightly her hands were as white as the stick itself. She stared at it with intensity, like she was waiting for a miracle. And she was. 

_Come on, come on,_ she thought desperately. Panic began to fill her with each passing second.

For the better part of the last several months, Sansa and Theon have tried and tried to conceive. Each test always resulted the same, _negative._ The first few results they took in stride. Not everyone gets pregnant on the first try. Besides, they both enjoyed the practice there was no denying that. No matter where they were one of them would pull the other away. They were like teenagers discovering sex for the first time. _Bloody insatiable rabbits_, is what Robb called them when he caught them at little Alerie's third birthday. Easy for him to say. He and Margaery were growing their own pack of wild wolves. Four little Tyrell-Starks with a fifth on the way. If anyone were _Bloody insatiable rabbits_, it was them.

Her phone vibrated signaling her two minutes were up. Sansa reached for her phone sliding her thumb along the dismiss button. Sighing in sadness, nothing changed. The stick only showed one line. Tossing the test into the dark grey bin next to her before, burying her face in her hands. Sansa had to regain her composure before facing her husband with yet again disappointing news. There were few things Sansa Greyjoy neè Stark hated. Failing Theon was one of them. A failure of a woman. That's what she is. Looking in the mirror she pulled her vibrant red hair into a loose bun, adjusted her white blouse and headed out the bathroom door.

Theon waited sitting on their large plush black couch. Why in the fuck he thought a black couch was good with a dog like Lady was anyone's guess. The two minutes felt like hours as he rested his head against the back of their sofa, staring up the cemented ceiling. He knew the negative results were weighing on Sansa. Each time she smiled softly and said the same thing,_ it's okay we can try again._ At first, her voice was filled with confidence and reassurance. Until it wasn't. Her voice became smaller and distant as she repeated the words. His heart ached for his love. Sansa was the second oldest Stark when her mother passed, she took on the role of helping her father whenever she could. Being a mother was apart of her DNA, Theon knew that. It's why when she first started losing hope, he got tested. If he was the issue they could plan around it, but he wasn't. 

The bathroom door clicked as she stepped out, bringing his attention to Sansa. Her eyes downcast, shoulders slumped as she stood there with her hands clasped together. Theon jumped to his feet, making his way to her. He knew by her stance and silent words, _he knew._ Pulling her within the safety of his arms, running his hands along her back, as she cried staining his white sleep shirt with tears. He broke away cupping her cheek and bringing their foreheads together.

"It's okay. We can try again. Right?," he spoke soothingly, kissing away her tears.

"There's something wrong with me Theon."

"Sansa, love, there's nothing wrong with you. These things take time."

"It's almost been a year. There's nothing wrong with you. So it must be me I'm a failure of a woman."

"You're not a failure. Far from it."

"Then why can't I have a child? Margaery and Robb are on their fifth. It took Jon and Dany less than a month of marriage. Arya and Gendry became pregnant on accident. An accident Theon! Then there's me. Married for almost four years and no child."

"Sans, you are the chief editor for the most popular fashion magazine in Westeros. Not to mention building it from the ground up. You helped raise Rickon, Bran, and Arya. You pulled me from a dark place. You may get a little shrill when you're tired but you're not a fucking failure. We'll get through this. We will talk to Dr. Luwin and figure it out. I swear it." Lifting her chin up with a finger, forcing her to look into his eyes as his own searched hers, "Okay."

"I just want a family with you." 

"I know and we will. Right now you, me, and Lady are family enough." 

Capturing her lips in a loving kiss Theon moved his hands to the sides of her face as he deepened it. She tugged at his shirt pulling him closer as Theon swiftly turned pinning Sansa against the bricked wall behind them. His tongue delved in between her swollen lips. Sansa moaned into the kiss as Theon continued his exploration. His hands slid down to her breasts giving them a rough squeeze. Sansa winced slightly at the touch since, Theon moved on and she paid it no mind. Finding his destination Theon gripped her arse lifting Sansa up grinding into her as he did so. He moved to her jawline leaving hot kisses in his wake.

"Theon…" She breathed, "I…"

"Want me?" He murmured against her ivory skin.

"Have work," Theon pulled away looking into her lust filled ocean blues.

"Mood kill Stark." He breathed out with a flirtatious smirk playing across his strong features.

"Big meeting with Cersei. You know how she is."

"Aye, she's a fucking cunt." Sansa flashed him her infamous _ice queen_ stare, "Alright fine," he lowered her down to marbled tiles.

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better," kissing him once more grabbing her keys and her deep purple purse, "I love you. Lunch?"

"Trying?," he scoffed, "Pretty sure I was. I placed your usual at Hotpies and lunch sounds great. Text me when you're ready to go," he pressed his lips against her cheek, "and I love you."

"You are the perfect man."

"Course I am. That's why you married me." Rolling her eyes, Sansa took her things, gave Lady a loving goodbye and left.

Theon crossed the threshold back to the couch sinking into the soft cushions. Burying his head in his hands. Knowing Sansa for the better part of twelve years he knew this would eat at her all day. Theon couldn’t stand the thought of his beloved sitting in her office alone thinking she was a failure. She was the lighthouse in his dark times that sailed him home. Years ago Theon fell in with the wrong crowd and his world with it. Sansa was the only one to help him through his addictions. It was a hard road for them both. Plenty of fights and tears were to be had but they came out stronger than ever. She inspired him to explore his love of cooking and now _Pyke_ was the hottest seafood restaurant in the city of Vale. Besides Yara, Sansa was the strongest woman he has ever laid eyes on. He hated when she was hurting and there was nothing he could do. Theon wished she'd have taken a sick day. All he wanted was to roll around in the sheets, watch her favorite shows, and give her all the lemon cakes or those crepes she loved. Hell lemon flavored anything. The woman was obsessed with lemon anything sometimes he feared she loved lemons more than him. Regardless all he wanted was to take her mind away from feeling worthless. Maybe he could persuade her at lunch to come home.

Lady came trotting into the living room nudging Theon’s arm. Lowering his hands he scratched behind her ear when he heard her chewing on something hard. Pulling back he eyed her down giving her a stern stare.

“Lady ...let me see,” the mischievous pup refused to give up her prize. Theon worked his way under her jowls, she growled back in defiance, “Don’t give me your shit Lady.” he reached into her mouth prying the plastic object from her. Sansa’s pregnancy test from this morning. Pointing it sternly at their husky. Lady understood the message, she was a bad girl. 

He wasn’t sure why but he had a feeling to flip the dog drooled object in his hands and look at the display bar. Theon hardly listened to his inner thoughts but, today he was grateful he did. There wasn’t one line anymore. There were two. Theon jumped up darting into the bathroom. His heart thundered within his chest. Sansa’s intelligence rivaled her beauty, it’s not possible for her to misread the test. Yet here he was pulling the discarded box out of the trash bin and reading the fine print, _results in just 3 minutes!_ The box and the test slipped through his fingers landing on the black tile under his bare feet, mouth agape as Theon tried to grasp the situation. It took him several moments for the reality to sink in. He broke out into a smile.They did it. Sansa was expecting and she didn’t know. They were finally adding to their little family. Suddenly it struck him. His brows reached his hairline as his eyes grew wide with shock. _Sansa didn’t know._

Overcome with excitement, Theon ran out of the bathroom with Lady at his heels. There was a spring in his step as the balls of his feet nearly danced along the cool floor. Theon switched from his blue plaid pajama bottoms into a pair of dark washed jeans then he slid on his favorite pair of trainers. Lady was jumping and barking excitedly around him, having no clue what was going on. Running back into the bathroom he picked up the box and test, opening the wall cabinet to his right he swiped her last three tests. Theon knelt down to Lady running his hands through her soft grey fur.

“You did good girl. When I get back, I'll give you all the treats you want. You’re gonna be a big sister,” he said smiling at her. Theon stood removing his keys off their holder with the tests in hand he was off.

Sansa held her composure walking through the doors of _Ivorie_, her life's work. Usually she would stop and admire the stainless steel building knowing it was dedicated purely to her work. Silently blessing the old gods and the new for a successful career. Today she simply didn’t have it in her. With her iced caramel latte and bag of lemon scones in one hand and her purse in the other, Sansa headed in for a gloomy day of work. By now, most of the scones would be finished. Today, the thought of eating them made her nauseous. 

Truth be told she’d rather be home with Theon right now. After a morning rendezvous she knew he would cook for her the greatest dish for breakfast, Strawberry lemon ricotta crepes. They were her favorite aside from lemon cakes. The decadent meal always made her taste buds sing with the beautiful blend of tarty sweetness. He’d carry them in on her birch wood breakfast tray, with three slices of bacon and a cup of hot coffee. Three dashes of cream and two sugars, Sansa could picture every detail as she smiled softly heading towards the lifts. She pictured eating in bed with her husband watching true crime documentaries, it was her guilty pleasure. When they finished their meal Theon would take the dishes to the kitchen. He’d return tasting the remnants of his home cooked meal on her lips as they went in for round two of what would be a day of shagging.

As the lift chimed and the steel doors opened, she took in a breath before stepping out. Sansa was greeted by her assistant, Jeyne Poole. Jeyne greeted with a bright smile and a good morning while handing Sansa her itinerary for the day. Sansa took the paper thanking her.

"Is everything alright?" Jeyne asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You look sad. Thought maybe you had a row with Theon or something happened to Lady," 

"No. Everything is fine. Just a little tired. I'll be in my office if you need anything before the meeting," Sansa walked away not waiting for a response. She knew the answer was a yes. 

Approaching her office door Sansa grabbed the silver handle with an audible click quickly moving inside, shutting the door and locking it. Sitting down in her office chair she pulled out a lemon scone staring at it. The lemony scent didn't fill her with joy. Instead it filled her with nausea. Pushing the contents aside she buried her face in her hands and wept. Over everything. From having to be here, missing Theon, the millionth negative, her scones, she wanted the damn crepes and finally her coffee wasn't caramel enough. Suddenly the door handle rattled vibrantly, startling her.

"Just a moment Jeyne!" wiping her eyes before walking over and opening the door. 

To her surprise it wasn't Jeyne but Theon. He was wearing the biggest smile and his hair still mused from sleep. She gathered he ran out of their loft with haste but why.

"Theon? Is ever-" he cut her off with a kiss. He wouldn't stop smiling, "Theon! I'm at work!"

His eyes wild with excitement until he saw the redness in her eyes. Taking her by the hand, he pulled her in the office closing the door behind them. 

"Why were you crying?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes everything. I want to be home, my coffee doesn't have enough caramel, I can't stomach my scones, I want crepes, and I can't give us a baby,"

Theon planted a heated kiss on her lips, his hands resting on the nape of her neck, "But Sans you did. You did it!"

"Did what?"

"You're pregnant Sans."

She looked at him like he grew three heads. Sansa saw the test it was one line. A negative. Theon pulled the pink box she opened earlier out of his pocket. Reaching in the box he revealed her test from this morning.

"Lady used it as a chew toy. When I took it I saw the lines. On the box it says three minutes not two," tearing the box from his grasp Sansa read it over and there it was _results in just 3 minutes!_ Her eyes grew wide with realization settling in.

"I misread the test. I'm pregnant?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed excitedly, "I brought more if you don't believe it."

"We're gonna have a baby! I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a family."

Theon cupped his wife's face nodding. Sansa's smile was radiant. The smile he fell in love with so many years ago. Her eyes shined with happy tears. To overcome with joy to speak, Sansa wrapped her arms around her husband, his hands slid down her back returning the embrace. They family she's always wanted with Theon was finally happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, if you haven't had Strawberry lemon ricotta crepes. You need to they are life!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
